


How I Found My Home

by Cocoheart



Series: My Happy Stories [4]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Desert, Dragons, MudWings (Wings of Fire), Other, SandWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: A mudwing gets adopted and is appropriately named.
Series: My Happy Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How I Found My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old WoF story I wrote for a friend.
> 
> Byang is so cute!
> 
> Death wings are a fanon tribe, glad I caught that note!

A small mudwing dragonet dug in the trash can, throwing piles of junk around. He was in an alleyway, but he could still feel the blistering heat of the sun as the slow winds was rising the sands on the ground and the sandstone houses were crowding what little space there already was.

Suddenly, the small dragonet was picked up with one dark talon. “What do we have here?” The deathwing sported a crooked grin, not reaching his dark eyes.  
“Please! Let me go!” The mudwing cried, failing to get out of the iron hold. “I won’t come here ever again! I swear, I promi-”

“What is the meaning of this?” A sandwing crawled out of the shadows, even though there were none. The deathwing dropped the mudwing, which gave out a squeak as he fell to the ground, dazed a bit.

“And what is this, Darksun?”  
“I don’t know, Iblis, I swear this won’t happen again.”  
She fell into a rage, and slammed the deathwing into a wall, as the little mudwings watched, fascinated yet filled to the brim with horror.  
“Don’t call me that. Ever.” The deathwing was starting to choke now, and the sandwing held him, until he turned light blue. Then the sandwing dropped the body, and turned to the mudwing.  
“What is your name?” She asked far too politely. This wasn’t the same dragon who killed the deathwing, oh no.

The mudwing stared up at her cold eyes, confused, as though to say what's a name?

“Well, you're now Bayang, okay? Come with me.” She ran into the shadows, the newly named mudwing following close behind.

Bayang. A name- no, my name. The first thing he ever owned.  
And a home….at last.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/
> 
> My beautiful online journal where people judge what I like.
> 
> Yay!


End file.
